


Train Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, office life, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was moments like this, the small time between work and home, that Eren treasured most about his job. The opportunity to offer Levi a measure of safety and security for his workaholic boyfriend to relax enough to sleep in public.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Train Ride

The train moved steadily down the tracks, the rocking a repetitive motion that had lulled his boss to sleep. His head was resting on Eren’s shoulder, his face relaxed in a manner that Eren only had the opportunity to see at home.

It was moments like this, the small time between work and home, that Eren treasured most about his job. The opportunity to offer Levi a measure of safety and security for his workaholic boyfriend to relax enough to sleep in public. And know that Eren will wake him before they reach their stop.

While they were lovers, in the office Levi was his boss and he was the assistant. He knew Levi’s schedule - hell, he planned most of it! - and knew that the older man took on more work than he should. He didn’t believe in delegating tasks that he felt were best managed by his own hands (not to say that he didn’t trust his staff, they received a large amount of work themselves), and so Eren had quite the task of making sure that Levi had adequate time to finish everything he wanted to.

Knowing what Levi wanted was a specialty of his.

He wasn’t Levi’s first assistant, Eren had heard the horror stories about interns and professionals who had caved under the demanding Chief Financial Offer, how the older man demanded perfection and expectations higher than the average salary worker was used to.

Luckily, Eren came with no prior experience _or_ expectations. It had caught Levi off guard.

The first six months were the hardest. Levi hadn’t wanted an assistant, feeling that he could handle his own affairs and correspondence without a third party messing it up. But Eren persevered, refusing to give up and call it quits. He learned to navigate Levi’s meticulous work style, adapting and expanding on processes the older man hadn’t had the time or energy to do. Eren knew he was in for the long haul the day that Levi had left his favourite coffee and lunch on his desk, with only a “Good work,” as a parting.

He found coffee and lunch on his desk every day after that.

He also found a pay increase, a longer schedule, and more expectations from the over-demanding boss.

He also found companionship, a quiet ear to vent his frustrations about his overprotective sister and absent dad, a shoulder to cry on when even ten years later the death of his mother was raw and painful, and an arm to lean on when he drank too much at the New Year’s Eve party and couldn’t walk straight.

He found a friend.

Long nights in the office would have Levi using Eren’s desk as well, a pot of tea and a tray of sandwiches resting between them as they both worked on their respective duties, chatter coming from Eren and the occasional quip or comment returning from Levi. There were other nights, after a stressful meeting or a hard day at the office, where Levi would be the one speaking, venting about idiots and ‘shitty ass managers who need to do their fucking job right.’

He would also find himself, as he grew to know the other people in power around the office, covering for Levi. Hanji Zoe, the head of the Research department, often came to try and drag Levi away to parties and events, claiming that he worked too much and needed a break. Eren had a good enough feel on Levi by that point to know when to allow Hanji through the door to attempt such an endeavor, or when it had been a day where this was a Very Bad Idea. Those moments had Eren explaining that Levi was in a very important conference call (or not in at the moment, or had to get the report in tonight or else all of his work on it would be for nothing) and couldn’t be bothered.

Levi treated him to dinner or breakfast on those occasions to show his appreciation.

When Levi pinned him against the wall of the office, his lips pressing against Eren’s demandingly, he didn’t think twice about wrapping his arms around his boss’ neck and returning the gesture enthusiastically.

Their positions demanded that a formal status be filed with the Human Resource department, putting Hanji in charge of Eren’s evaluations and discipline. But he still worked for Levi (he had the feeling no one, not even the CEO Erwin Smith, dared to try and find another miracle for Levi), and that’s all that mattered. Two months later found Eren packing his apartment, moving everything of his to the home that Levi owned outside of the city. It was as if the shit that Eren had been dealt early on in life was finally paid back by Karma, giving him not only a job where he was invaluable and irreplaceable, but a lover, friends, and a home.  Three things he had never thought he’d have.

“Levi, we’re here,” Eren said softly, shaking the man’s shoulder and reaching across to grab the briefcase. He took Levi’s hand in the other, and led him off the train and to the parking garage. It wasn’t a far walk at all, and Levi had dozed off in the passenger seat as Eren drove the fifteen minutes it took to reach the large, two-story house they called home.

He helped Levi out of the car, sliding his jacket off and hanging it on the rack next to the entryway, reaching down to pull off his shoes and unlacing Levi’s as well. It took only another moment for both pairs to be placed in the hall closet, and Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s torso, leaning into him and rocking lightly back and forth. He was able to guide the half-asleep man down the hall this way, humming lightly and pseudo-dancing to their bedroom, where he then unbuttoned Levi’s shirt and suit pants. Those went on the dresser, where Eren would take them to the laundry room after getting Levi situated under the covers.

“Come on, sleepy-head, the bed’s right behind you.”

Levi mumbled something, his arms tightening around Eren, who only chuckled in response.

“I need to go make dinner. _You_ need to rest. Come on, up on the bed.”

It took a few more minutes of cajoling, and then ten of Levi vice-gripping Eren, before the younger man was grabbing the remnants of his lover’s clothes and closing the door to their bedroom softly.

* * *

 

“Good evening, my workaholic lover,” Eren greeted, setting plates out on the table. Levi, looking much more awake, slid his chair out and sat down, his vacant stare the only sign that he was still hovering between full alertness and sleep.

“I booted up the downstairs office computer and checked to make sure that your files were there. You should be able to finish the monthly statement and invoices tonight if you start by 8 o’clock. I also checked the coffee supply and I’m picking up some more tomorrow when I go shopping.”

“Mhmm,” Levi responded, idly picking up his glass and taking a sip of the lemonade Eren had made earlier that morning. Eren brought over a filled plate for him, and as he set it down Levi reached up, pressing his hand against Eren’s cheek. Eren turned with the pressure, and Levi stretched up to capture Eren’s mouth with his own. A few languid seconds later, he released Eren from his hold, a lazy smirk crossing his face.

“How the hell do you have so much fucking energy all the time, brat?”

“My mother always wondered the same thing,” Eren replied teasingly, pecking Levi’s mouth again before moving to grab his own plate. Eren scarfed his food down, laughing at the disgusted face Levi made from the sight.

“Go get some sleep,” Levi insisted, drying his hands and placing the dishtowel neatly on the pin next to the sink. Eren placed the last plate back in the cupboard, his own towel going over the holder inside the cabinet. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, nuzzling his face against the side of Levi’s cheek, feeling the coarse bristles of his facial hair scratch his skin.

“Mmm, I want to hold you for a little first,” Eren argued, pressing a kiss behind Levi’s ear. The older man chuckled, turning to capture his lips in a light kiss. A few more pecks and he turned in Eren’s arms, his own hands resting lightly against the taller man’s waist.

“Oh? I think I have time for that,” Levi mused, his eyes darkening with lust. A slow, satisfied smile found a home on Eren’s face, and he decided that this, right here, was worth everything he put up with about Levi. Workaholic or not, Levi was an amazing lover. And he always made time for Eren.


End file.
